The invention relates generally to a trunk lid for a motor vehicle. The invention also relates to a motor vehicle comprising such a trunk lid.
Known from the prior art is document U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,098 which proposes a motor vehicle trunk lid. This trunk lid comprises an outer member, a rear window, and an inner member partly covering the outer member. The outer member consists of an upper portion which defines a rear-window opening and a lower portion which extends the upper portion toward the bottom of the trunk lid. The rear window pane is fitted to a matching surface of the outer member. The outer and inner members interact to form a hollow frame, with a closed section, surrounding the rear window pane. In the lower portion of the trunk lid, the outer member interacts with the inner member to form a hollow box assembly. One drawback of this trunk lid thus formed is that it may be insufficiently rigid. Moreover, the outer member may not be satisfactory from the aesthetic point of view because the method for molding such a part made of polymer material may have appearance defects considered to be annoying these days.
Also known is document EP1 120303 which proposes a trunk lid for a motor vehicle comprising a structural reinforcement, a rear window, and an inner lining (not shown). The structural reinforcement consists of an upper portion which defines a rear-window opening and of a lower portion which extends the upper portion toward the bottom of the trunk lid. The lid also comprises a series of functional items of equipment such as hinges, lock, rear windshield-wiper motor, window surround or else license plate. In this document, the structural reinforcement is also used as a bodywork part toward the outside and as a bearing track (sealing track) toward the inside. One drawback of this trunk lid is that its rigidity is not sufficient so that it is preferable to have additional metal reinforcements, usually made of steel, in order to attach these items of functional equipment. This solution finally has the drawback of a high overall weight for the trunk lid, mainly because of the presence of the metal reinforcements. Moreover, the multiplicity of the elements forming the structural assembly, namely the assembly dedicated to absorbing forces and achieving the rigidity required of the lid, causes a complex and costly assembly.